Life as a Mercenary's wife
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: Finally, I've settled down. I have a good home, a good husband, though absent, and a family that's about to expand a little more. With my son about to turn 13, everything seemed like it would go smoothly... it seemed that way, at least...
1. Happy Birthday Ukyoumaru

**Here goes! Probably won't be the last one in this series! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I'm probably thirty years old by now.

I haven't kept track of my birthdays since I turned eighteen.

As you know, I have fallen in love with a mercenary.

Not just any mercenary would do for me, though. Oh, no.

I fell in love with Bankotsu, of the Shichinintai.

I have become his wife, and I'm waiting for the day he decides to quit the Shichinintai.

My life has been so perfect, you'd never know the first half of my life was so terrible.

I'm out today, slaying a youkai for some lord.

The dinosaur-like creature came at me.

I smiled, raising my dagger.

"Tamashii no hikari!" I said. "Gohiki!"

A light errupted from my dagger, and obliterated the youkai.

I turned my attention over to a little girl, fighting an imp.

I smiled, and went over to her.

"Come on, Hikarimi! Hurry it up!" I said. "Papa's waiting!"

"Hai, Mama!" She said.

Yes. This little girl was my six-year-old daughter.

She readied an arrow on her tiny bow, and shot the imp, killing it easily.

"Yatta! That's my girl!" I said.

I heard a youkai shrieking, and smiled.

"Aniki wo kuru!" Hikarimi said.

I turned toward the sound of the youkai shriek.

"Ukyoumaru, are you through?" I called. "Come on! Let's go see Papa!"

"Hai!" a voice called.

I heard alot of different shrieks. Then, my twelve-year-old son, Ukyoumaru, came running.

He came to me, covered in youkai carnage.

I laughed. "Well, you've ruined your armor!" I said.

He made a nervous face. I knelt down, and rubbed some of the blood out of his hair.

"Oh, well." I said. "At least Papa likes the blood-spattered look! Let's go. We're gonna be late!"

I collected our reward, and had Kazeji take us back to the school.

Most of our earlier students have grown up, and moved out to their own villages.

However, those of our students who aged slower, hanyou and youkai alike, are all still here.

The past twelve years haven't so much as looked at them.

They learned quickly, though. The hanyous were planning to build a village just for hanyous like them. Most of the youkai wouldn't speak of their plans, but, I knew better than to worry for them.

They had more than enough time to come up with their plans.

We made it to the school that was our home, and I saw a glint of light.

I smiled, and shook my head. "He just can't leave Banryuu, can he?" I asked.

Kazeji let us down. Hikarimi and Ukyoumaru ran right up to their father, Hikarimi actually jumping into his arms. I smiled, watching him greet our children.

There was nothing like this. I could have searched the entire planet for eternity, and I'd never find anything more amazing. The greatest paintings, most amazing scenery, most beautiful people were all put to shame, when I saw Bankotsu holding his daughter, and laughing with his son.

My entire being existed only because of this.

My family was my life. Even that wasn't enough to describe how much they were to me.

Bankotsu looked at me. His eyes had grown brighter, and happier over these last twelve years.

I knew it was because he, too, loved this life. Loved this family. Could not live without any of this.

He put Hikarimi down, and came over to me. He looked down at me, perfect affection refflected in his eyes, as he put his arms around me. "You didn't think I forgot you, did you?" He asked, teasingly.

I shook my head, still smiling, as I put my arms around his neck.

"Just enjoying the view!" I said.

Bankotsu smirked, as he leaned down toward me.

I leaned up towards him, and pressed my lips to his.

The love he put into his kiss was so strong, I was struggling to match it.

It felt as though he were trying to compete with me.

So, we started trying to kiss each other senseless, and forgot that everyone was looking.

"Ahem!" came a voice.

I broke the kiss, and Bankotsu growled, rather angrily, as we turned to see my father, watching us.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Oh, they're as puny as ever!" I said. "Ukyoumaru slaughtered pretty much all of the youkai in one swipe, I bet!"

That lightened Bankotsu's mood. I could feel it.

"Hikarimi did pretty well herself!" I said. "Five imps fell by her arrows."

Bankotsu felt much better. The kids came over. I picked up Hikarimi.

"So, how long have you got?" I asked Bankotsu.

He smiled, almost sadly.

"About a week." Bankotsu said. "Just long enough to celebrate Ukyoumaru's birthday."

That was right. Ukyoumaru was almost thirteen. I smiled, looking at my once very little boy.

He had gotten big. He almost had his father's build by now. His hair was down to his waist, and braided, just like his father's. He had my hair color and skin tone, but, he had his father's beautiful eyes. I couldn't believe how big my little boy had gotten.

"Hahaue, doushita no?" Ukyoumaru asked.

Hikarimi rubbed a tear off of my face.

"Oh!" I said. "I'm sorry! I just...blinked."

I rubbed my eyes. Bankotsu leaned his forehead against mine, understanding completely.

"I really am sorry! Everyone was in such a good mood!" I said. "I ruined it by crying for no reason!"

I leaned a little closer to Bankotsu.

"Mama! You're squishing me!" Hikarimi grunted.

I let her down, and looked at Ukyoumaru.

"So, what would you like to do this year?" I asked.

Ukyoumaru smiled. "Chichiue, do you want to tell her, or should I?" He asked.

"She asked you." Bankotsu said.

I cast them each a funny look. "Hahaue," Ukyoumaru said.

I looked at him. "I want to go to the village that you grew up in!" Ukyoumaru said.

That took a bit to sink in. I hadn't thought about the modern era in several years.

Heck, I stopped going when I found out my grandfather passed away. I didn't know what to say!

"H-hang on! Why?" I asked. "I told you that place was terrible!"

"I'm ready to take that chance!" Ukyoumaru said. "I want to go to your home village!"

Home? Feh! Home is right here! Where I have always felt comfortable. Where I have a family. Where I'm accepted, and loved. That place was a living hell to me.

"Ukyoumaru," I said. "Are you sure? I could take you so many great places! Why go to my...village?"

His reply was simple, and quick.

"I want to know how my wonderful Hahaue came to be." Ukyoumaru said.

I was beat. He had his way...

_Okay, I know I told a couple of people that I had a Twilight story coming. I really do! I wasn't lying! But, I got a request for a sequel to my previous story, and, when I started, I had to keep going! Please, review!_


	2. Return

**I'm back with the next chapter! Please, enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am thirty-something years old.

My son, Ukyoumaru, will be thirteen before the week is out.

Every year since he learned to talk, we've let him pick the place he wanted to go for his birthday.

I was tempted to break our little tradition when he chose, this year, to go to my 'home village'.

However, I couldn't tell him no. He had some kind of spell on me, that allowed him to manipulate me with one look.

So, I took us to the Bone-Eater's Well, for the first time since Ukyoumaru was two months old.

Looking down that dark pit made me feel...nostalgic. And a bit sick.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned.

We had taken Hana and Papa along, at Ukyoumaru's request, and Papa was looking a bit worried. I shook my head, and faked a bright smile.

"Let's go!" I said.

I hopped up onto the edge of the well, putting as much energy into my act as possible.

Everyone else stepped up, watching me carefully.

"Take hands!" I said.

Everyone joined hands with the person next to them.

"Ready?" I asked.

They nodded. "Jump in!" I said.

We all jumped into the well.

Just as we reached the bottom, the star tunnel rose around us.

Hikarimi and Ukyoumaru were in awe.

I was happy to see them so surprized. But, I still didn't want to go back.

Finally, we reached the modern era. I picked up Hikarimi, Ukyoumaru got Papa on his back, and Bankotsu got Hana. We all jumped out, and left the shrine, before I summoned up Kazeji, and had him take us to my village. I took my time, dragging it out an entire night like it usually took.

We reached the village that morning. The children were still asleep.

Bankotsu picked up Ukyoumaru, and I picked up Hikarimi, as we landed at the gate.

Hana, Papa, and Bankotsu headed in, without hesitation.

I, however, stood outside the gate, staring at the village that had caused me so much pain.

I held Hikarimi close to me. What if they still hated me? Would they take it out on my children?

"Oi!" a voice called.

I jumped, and brought my gaze back to my family.

"What're you doing back there?" Bankotsu asked. "Hurry up! Ukyoumaru wanted you to show him around!"

"Ah! Coming!" I called.

I ran, and caught up with them.

"It won't take long for him to realise how bad it is here." Bankotsu said. "We'll be here and gone in a few hours, tops."

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I don't believe it!" A voice shouted.

Someone ran at me, and my breath came out as a slight shriek of fear, as I turned to keep Hikarimi out of attack range. The person stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" They asked.

I looked over my shoulder at the woman who had run up to me.

I didn't quite recognize her, but, she didn't look like she was about to attack.

I looked around behind her. No one was poised to attack.

Still, I was reluctant to turn, and put Hikarimi in danger.

I looked the woman over. "Wow! It is you!" She said. "Fukai Mori!"

I gave her a wary look. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"You know! Shishido Kaname!" She said. "From grade school?"

Shishido Kaname? No, I didn't know her. I didn't know much of anyone in grade school.

"I used to give you beauty tips, and nick names." Kaname said.

Oh. That Kaname. I frowned.

"Oh, yeah. You used to tell me to cut off my face, and throw it in the garbage, and insult me everytime I was in your pressence." I said.

She gave me a funny look. "What?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look," I said. "I have a happy life. I'm married, I have kids, an excellent job, and wonderful house. No insult in the world could possibly mess it up. So, just stop wasting your time with the innocent act, and carry on with your own life!"

She sook her head. "What are you talking about? We were great friends in grade school?" Kaname said.

I followed Bankotsu and the others further into the village. Other reunions were quite like that.

All the worst school bullies, meanest teachers, and nasty shop owners were talking to me as though we had been friends forever. I was beginning to wonder what they were planning.

Papa and Hana were growing just as wary.

"What on earth is going on?" Hana asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I like it, either." Papa said.

I leaned against Bankotsu. He put a comforting arm around me.

All of a sudden, another man ran up to me. "Mori-san! Welcome back!" He said.

I didn't answer. "Hana's house has been kept in perfect condition, for you!" He said. "We kept it in case you wanted to move back in!"

He pointed down the street, where the house sat, untouched.

I frowned. "What?" The man asked.

"Who's planning what here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, completely taken aback.

"Everyone in this village, except Hana, and my parents hated my guts!" I said. "Now, you're all 'oh, it's so good to see you again!'? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

He looked some-what understanding. "You may want to talk to Yuuhino-san about this." He said.

I flinched at the sound of that creature's name.

"W-why?" I asked.

"She said she had something to do with the town suddenly feeling better, when you finally found your father." The man said.

I nodded. "And, where is she?" I asked.

He told me where she was, alright...as well as her job.

I handed Hikarimi over to Papa, and headed over to the new appartment building.

I came alone. I didn't need the kids being exposed to her "job".

To my relief, she came out of the elevator just as I was going in.

She was aging. That was quite plain. However, she was still very pretty.

She went to go around me. "Hey!" I said.

She looked at me, very annoyed, as usual.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mitsukai asked.

I folded my arms over my chest. "It's me." I said. "Mori."

She turned to face me. We went out to some restraunt she picked.

Mitsukai was glaring at me, calmly. She had learned to be grown-up about her loathing toward me. "So, you came back to this dump, did you?" Mitsukai asked.

I nodded. "My son asked to come here." I said. "Someone told me that you might know what's going on with the villagers?"

"Ha!" Mitsukai scoffed.

She took a sip of her water, and looked out the window we were sitting by.

"Yeah," Mitsukai said. "I'm the reason they hated you."

"I already knew that!" I said. "You went and blabbed my secret to everyone in school, and it got around from there..."

She looked at me, like she was an older woman, and I was a mere child.

"That's not what happened, is it?" I asked.

She put her finger on the rim of her glass, and started running her finger around the rim.

"Stupid," Mitsukai said. "Of course that wasn't what happened..."

_And...cliff-hanger! Maybe I could've put this in the first story, but, hey! I put it in the same series! Please, review!_


	3. Oneesama

**Sorry to end that last one at such a painful point! But, that's part of being a good writer! Thanks for waiting! Enjoy the story!**

I watched Mitsukai carefully.

She smirked the most wicked smirk.

Mitsukai was obviously a lot better at the rival/enemy taunting kind of thing.

I knew how to get her, though.

"Well? Are you going to tell me...Onee-sama?" I asked, stressing the '-sama'.

She liked it when people called her using such an honorific.

Mitsukai grinned wider.

"Not bad! You know me well!" Mitsukai said. "However, you are no sister of mine!"

I frowned. "Big talk for someone who lost their powers!" I said.

She glared at me. "When we were children..." Mitsukai said. "Just before we started kindergarten...I saw you, playing around with those spirits, and then with your parents. I knew, then, that I hated you, and would hate you for the rest of my life. You were cute, and everyone liked you, even though they hadn't gotten to speak to you yet. I wouldn't let you have the life you were moving toward. It was supposed to be mine. I prayed, one night, that everyone would hate you, and love me. That's when I discovered my powers."

I felt...sad for her.

"They had no idea they were hurting you." Mitsukai said. "They don't know why you didn't like them. They don't know how cruel they've been to you. I kept that spell up for years. The only thing that would break it was a severe emotional blow. So, I was angry when Mamoru brought out Hoa. Everyone woke from the spell just as soon as they saw him. I didn't regret it. I would've gone on, too, if you hadn't cut my hair."

I lowered my head, my shoulders beginning to shake.

Everything that I had gone through, and experienced...It was all because of her!

Tears streamed from my eyes. Then, I looked up at her, and smiled gently.

She gave me a funny look. "Onee-sama..." I said.

Before I knew it, I had thrown myself across the table, and hugged her.

"Arigatou!" I said. "I owe my life to you!"

I let go of her, and sat down. "Did I miss something, here?" Mitsukai asked. "Are you some kind of emotional bipolar freak, now?"

I laughed, and shook my head.

"Because of you, I thought everyone hated me!" I said. "Because of that, I ran away, and found my way to Bankotsu! My life is everything I've ever wanted because of you!"

She stared at me, shocked. "Oh! Right, right!" I said. "You're an aunt now! Come on! Come meet your niece and nephew!"

"M...m-my niece and nephew?" Mitsukai asked. "Baka! I'm not your sister! You're kids are nothing to me! Besides, I made people _hate _you! Don't you understand that you're supposed to hate me?!"

"Yeah, that part's a bit rough." I said. "And it was a bit rash to hold that spell on them, for so long. But, the past is the past! Now, I'm happy, and life treats me well, and I want to share that with you!"

She was shaking now, and glaring at me.

"I was cruel to you! I wanted you to suffer endlessly!" Mitsukai snapped. "Don't you understand?! I treated you so badly, and I enjoyed watching you get hurt!"

"'Was', 'wanted', 'treated'." I said.

She gave me a funny look. "You've used nothing but past-tense to tell me this!" I said. "I know you hated me back then! Is it the same now? Do you hate me, Onee-sama?"

She stared at me, no longer glaring, but, looking hurt.

Tears came to her eyes. "Why?" Mitsukai asked. "Why do you forgive me so easily?! Anyone else...they would make me miserable until the day I died! How are you able to make so light of all I've done to you?!"

She broke down in tears. I got up, went around to her, and hugged her.

"I've had more than enough time to get over it!" I said. "Thirteen years is long enough, don't you think?"

Her arms moved toward hugging me back.

"There's...no such thing..." Mitsukai said. "...as forgiveness...He always said that..."

Her arms found their way around me.

"Mamoru...he was wrong..." Mitsukai said. "...wasn't he?"

I nodded, and let go of her. "He was pretty cruel to you, wasn't he?" I said. "I knew he pushed you kind of hard to get you where you were. I knew he was the reason you wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. But, if he taught you there was no such thing as forgiveness, I'll prove him wrong, right now!"

She stared at me, still crying. "I...Imouto...-chan..." Mitsukai said.

I smiled. "Come on!" I said. "Let's prove Mamoru wrong! Follow me!"

Mitsukai paid her tab, and I led her out.

We went back to Hana's old house, and found the others still waiting on me.

They were surprized to see me with Mitsukai. "Mori," Papa said.

"It's okay, Papa!" I said. "Onee-sama, you had something to say to Hana-okaa-san?"

She was reluctant to step forward. "Hana-san..." Mitsukai said. "I...I'm...sorry...I black-mailed you with Mamoru's punishment...and I ordered you around...and put you through so much trouble...and was a terrible daughter...And, for that, I am sorry."

Hana stared at her, looking a bit hurt. Mitsukai squeezed my hand slightly.

I squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Mitsukai!" Hana said, in a broken voice.

She came over, and hugged her. "I knew it!" Hana wept. "I knew it from the start! You are a kind person!"

Mitsukai let go of my hand, and hugged her mother. "Mama!" Mitsukai cried.

I smiled. Right about then, we heard a yawn. Hikarimi was waking up, and Ukyoumaru had her on his back. Mitsukai looked at them, a bit surprized.

I went over, and stood behind my children. "Onee-sama, this is Ukyoumaru, and Hikarimi." I said. "They are Bankotsu and my children. You're their aunt."

She pulled away from Hana, and came over to them.

She knelt down infront of Ukyoumaru, reached up, and touched his face.

"Oba-san." Ukyoumaru said. "It's nice to meet you."

The kids took to her quite well. And, suddenly, I didn't think this trip was going to be so bad after all...

_Well? How about it? Please, review!_


	4. Conflict?

**Sorry for the hold up! I've been writing in another story...I'm not even sure I'll post it, anymore. Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

My name is Mori. I am thirty years old.

I've finally gotten a chance to look at calanders, and figure out all of our exact ages.

Ukyoumaru will be thirteen in three days.

Hikarimi will be seven in a couple of months.

My father was fifty-four.

Hana was fifty-three.

Bankotsu...Well, in this time, he's...five hundred and thirty-three, roughly.

We still didn't know his birthdate yet.

We've been enjoying our time in the modern era.

Ukyoumaru gets along well with the other teenaged boys in the village.

There weren't very many little girls Hikarimi would play with, not really caring for dolls, and picking flowers, and playing dress-up. She preffered talking to the elders, and helping them get around, for whatever reason.

Papa and Hana stayed at our old house for the most part.

Bankotsu, having little recollection of his time here, stayed close to me.

I went by my old school, my regular window shopping areas, the old training grounds, some of the fields I had plowed for Hana...I found few happy memories in some places. And no memories of others. People still asked me if I remembered them.

I barely remembered anyone. And, the ones I did remember, were the ones who were particularly cruel to me. No one remembered giving me dirty looks, let alone hurting me.

Mitsukai was good to have around, now. She was happy to be free of Mamoru's teachings, and having fun living a real life. All-in-all, our life here was pretty good.

I'm talking to another classmate from grade school, and I don't really remember them.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I think the first person to ask you out should stick to your head?"

I scoffed inwardly.

"No one's ever asked me out." I said. "I'm afraid I don't remember you, and I'd rather not talk about this infront of my husband! See you later!"

I started away. Bankotsu followed, with a some-what jealous aura around him.

"Oh, chill out!" I said. "He never really asked me out! I thought I told you that I've never been with anyone before you?"

"At least a million times a year." Bankotsu said.

"I wish you'd believe me." I said. "Or, at least keep in mind that I'm your's now, and that I'm not about to stray...I don't think I could get anyone better than you anyway! Strong, skilled in battle, protective, trust worthy, nice face, and hair, awesome build...plus, your kids are beautiful! Can a woman really ask for anything more?"

He looked at me. I smiled. "You think that much of me?" Bankotsu asked.

"And more!" I said. "I love you! When you look at me, I feel like I'm fifteen again, just finding out that I love you! When you kiss me, I feel like I'm coming alive! And it never gets old."

A small smile crept up onto his face. I put my arms around him.

"So, what shall we get Ukyoumaru for his birthday this year?" I said. "He's got plenty of swords, he's still trying to lift that halberd you gave him three years ago, his armor's brand new, and I don't think he even plays with those puzzles I gave him last year."

"I have a few ideas." Bankotsu said. "Renkotsu's got some old guns he doesn't use anymore, and Ukyoumaru seems to like them."

"No way! He'll shoot his eye out!" I said. "Or, in the case of it being Renkotsu's guns, he'll blow his half his head off!"

"He's gotten good at using Suikotsu's old claws." Bankotsu said.

"That's fine, I suppose." I said. "I haven't seen him use those yet. Any other ideas before I agree with that one?"

"Well, yesterday-"

"Hahaue!" a voice called out.

We looked up. Ukyoumaru came running. "Hahaue, some guy walked up to me while I was talking with a friend, and asked if he could meet with you, and Chichiue." He said.

I gave him a funny look. He looked back. We looked up.

A man came running, looking worn out, and stopped beside Ukyoumaru, panting heavily.

"These are my parents." Ukyoumaru told him.

He looked up at us. Right then, he gasped.

His face was very familiar to me. "Mori-san!" He said.

Bankotsu tensed up, ready to protect me from another boy claiming to have loved me in grade school. This man, however, was far more recent in my memory.

"Oh! It's you! The stalker!" I said. "What's your name again?"

He made a face of embarrassment.

Bankotsu burst out laughing.

I had no idea what was so funny. He should've thought that a stalker was far from funny.

"Nani?" I asked.

Bankotsu managed to catch his breath.

"All you can remember is that this guy was a stalker?!" He laughed. "I hate it when you remember these guys, but, in this case, I'll make an exception!"

The man straightened up. "Mori-san it's me! John-san?" He said.

"Right! Thatcher-san!" I said. "You were the one who followed me to Tokyo, and stole a kiss on my cheek!"

Bankotsu was no longer laughing. He looked rather furious.

"I wish you'd remember me better, but, yes, that was me." John said. "Where have you been?"

"Ummm...never mind!" I said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I was following a boy to go talk to his parents." John said.

"They are my parents!" Ukyoumaru said.

John looked at him, then us, then Ukyoumaru, and laughed lightly.

"Very funny!" John said. "Mori-san...she wasn't the type to have kids! Besides, she didn't have anyone she would have kids with!"

I was down-right furious. However, I contained myself, for a calm confrontation was so much more effective. "Are you suggesting that I was incapable of loving someone enough to want to bare their children?" I asked. "Are you saying I am a bad mother?"

He looked at me. "What, he's telling the truth?!" John asked.

Bankotsu put his arms around me, in a comforting, and protective gesture.

"I'm about ready to kill this guy." Bankotsu whispered in my ear. "You?"

"He'd better have a good reason to talk to us!" I said.

Ukyoumaru reached for his sword. "I had no idea he was your's!" John said. "And, the last time I met you, you were always going away, you didn't seem like you'd settle down easily!"

I frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't jump to conclusions like that!" I said. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I thought I didn't know his parent!" John said. "I wanted to get to know his parents, was all!"

Bankotsu placed a gentle kiss between my ear and jaw line.

"Why don't you kill him?" Bankotsu asked. "I haven't seen you covered in human blood in so long! I miss it!"

The tone he used almost made me want to kill John, just to please Bankotsu.

However, I shook my head slowly.

"He's only an idiot. Not worth my time!" I whispered back.

I looked at Ukyoumaru, he was holding onto his sword, glaring at John.

"Ukyoumaru, where is your sister?" I asked. "We should head back to the house for lunch, now!"

John looked dumbstruck. Ukyoumaru did not look like he was going to answer.

"Please, go get her, and take her to the house!" I said. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

Ukyoumaru looked very deffiant. He never dissobeyed me.

"Ukyoumaru!" Bankotsu said. "Go get Hikarimi!"

Finally, Ukyoumaru let go of his sword. "Hai, Chichiue!" He said.

He left to get his sister.

John watched him leave, then looked at me and Bankotsu.

"With him?" John asked. "Why?"

I felt angrier than I had ever been before. _Becaus he doesn't ask stupid questions like that!_ I wanted to say. "I love him. He loves me, and treats me like a person." I said. "Why? Do people have to ask your permission before they get married, and have kids?"

He forced a smile. "No, no, nothing like that!" John said. "I'm sorry! I'm keeping you from your children! I'll take my leave, now!"

Bankotsu suddenly picked me up, and jumped.

I gasped at the sudden activity. He landed some distance behind John, and that's when I realised he was showing off. "The fact that I have stayed with you, and given you children isn't enough to keep you from being a show-off, is it?" I asked, teasingly.

"Shut up. I wasn't doing that to show off!" Bankotsu said. "You were upset, and I wanted to get you out of there, and help you feel better."

I blushed. He took me back to Hana's house. There was further arguement about what went down that afternoon, upon getting away from John. However, those arguements were settled after a few minutes, and we went back to having fun...

_Well, here's your conflict! I never finished this off the way I wanted to in my previous story, so, I'm bringing it back to finish what I started! Please, review!_


	5. A Girl!

**Finally! I've been so busy, I can't believe I found time to get into this story! I've already got my next two fics planned out, so, keep checking when this story is done! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am thirty years old.

As you know, I have just returned to the modern era, for a family vaccation, and Ukyoumaru's birthday celebration. By the end of the week, I may just end up going crazy.

As if trying to accept the villagers' new attitude toward me wasn't insane enough, John Thatcher shows up, practically calling me a bad parent, and telling my son that I didn't have enough heart to love someone. I couldn't be more furious, or embarrassed.

Some vaccation, huh? It gets just a little more stressful.

Mitsukai, my newly recognized older sister, told everyone about Ukyoumaru's up-coming birthday, and, now, everyone is coming to me for gift ideas, and party themes.

A whole festival was being planned for my son's birthday.

The poor boy got more attention than he could handle.

He couldn't go outside without at least five or six people coming at him with questions that could point to a birthday gift. I'm keeping him inside today.

He's playing with Hikarimi right now. They were playing checkers, which I had showed to them the day after we got here. They were both really good.

The game was very interesting to watch, too. Even Bankotsu, who didn't understand the game, was watching. I was teaching Mitsukai how to handle house work, and kept casting glances at the children playing their game.

All of a sudden, Mitsukai cussed, loudly.

I looked at her. We were sewing up busted seems in some of our clothes, and she had pricked her finger, again. I sighed, and handed her my thimble.

"Pay attention to your fingers, too, Onee-sama!" I said.

"Wakateru! Wakateru!" Mitsukai snapped.

She was very good at sewing, better than me, I'll admit.

But, she had the clumsiest hands ever. She pricked her finger every two stitches, slowing her job significantly. She puffed out her cheeks, and started sewing again.

I smiled. "Onee-sama," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you going to do once I've turned you into a good house keeper?" I asked.

Mitsukai looked at me. "It's not like I can do much." Mitsukai said. "I have spent half my life thinking I'd get by on my looks, and my father's money. I didn't figure out the truth until I was twenty-two, wasting a whole lot of time, and losing a whole lot of options. Obviously, I can't get married, and have kids like you did. I can't even get a boyfriend anymore. I'll be working for a living, and living in a small appartment, barely getting by. What can I do?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be better off than that!" I said. "Don't give up on marriage just yet! Anyone can fall in love, at any age! You'll find that special someone soon, at the rate you're going!"

I pulled my hand back to continue sewing.

"Obviously, you haven't seen how all the men look at me!" Mitsukai said.

"Whoever said you had to pick one of them?" I asked. "Don't worry! I'll help you find someone!"

Right about then, there was a knock at the door.

Ukyoumaru bounced to his feet, and ran to get it.

"What the heck's gotten into him?" I asked.

Bankotsu smirked. I could hear muffled talking by the door.

Ukyoumaru ran back in. "Hahaue, may I go out?" He asked.

I gave him a funny look. "Who's at the door?" I asked. "What's going on?"

For the first time, I saw him blush.

"A friend of mine's here, and asked me to come out, so, may I?" Ukyoumaru asked.

I watched him carefully.

"I suppose..." I said. "Come back before dark, though."

"Hai! Arigatou!" Ukyoumaru said.

He was out in a flash. "Bankotsu," I said. "You know something I don't?"

Bankotsu laughed lightly.

"Yeah, apparently!" Bankotsu said.

"You can't see the door from that spot," I said. "Yet, you seem to know who came calling for Ukyoumaru? Who is it?"

He looked at me. "A girl." Bankotsu said.

I gasped, and accidentally pricked my finger with my needle.

"Ow! What?!" I exclaimed.

I pulled the needle out of my finger, and stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Yup! He's found a girl." Bankotsu said.

I felt...different. How could this happen? He never showed any interest in any girl before. What made this girl so different?! I put my things aside, stood up, and started out.

"Mori?" Bankotsu said.

"I'll be right back!" I said.

I headed out, and quietly sought out Ukyoumaru...

_Wow...I thought this would be so much better...Please, review anyway._


	6. Related

**That last chapter was a bit...random. Well, enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I'm thirty years old.

Ukyoumaru seems to have found a special girl, and I was the last to know.

I felt very...protective, when I heard of this girl, and went to go see who it was that had captured my son's attention. I watched from a distance, hidden in a tree.

The girl was cute, I suppose...Dark brown hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin, and a very feminine figure.

She wore a simple pink dress, and red ribbons in her hair. She looked oddly familiar to me.

That was nothing at the moment. Ukyoumaru was crazy for her.

Everytime she spoke, he jumped, and turned his full attention to her.

Everytime she looked at him, or laughed at something he said, he blushed.

I couldn't believe this. I had raised him to be a warrior, around warriors.

He should have been interested in more athletic girls...how could he have fallen for someone who looked like they had never even argued strongly.

About the time that he took her home, I headed back, and sat in my room.

Hikarimi hovered by the door, occassionally looking in at me.

Suddenly, she spoke.

"Aniki, what did you do to Mama?" Hikarimi asked.

"What? I didn't do anything to her?" came Ukyoumaru's voice.

I pulled a pillow over my head, and started pretending to sleep.

I did not want to talk about this yet. Not until I got to speak to the girl I felt was replacing me.

I feigned sleep all night, even when Bankotsu came to bed, and called me out on faking.

That morning, I rolled out of bed carefully, and headed out.

On the street where Ukyoumaru's girlfriend lived, I looked around, trying to figure out which house she lived in. It was very quiet, as it was only about seven in the morning.

But, people had to be getting up now. Work and school hours started soon.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned.

It was almost like looking in a mirror. The woman behind me looked just like me.

"I knew it!" She said. "There's no mistaking it! Mori-chan, it's been too long!"

Now that I was thinking about it, I did know someone who looked just like me.

I just couldn't believe she was here!

"Mika-chan! I don't believe it!" I said.

We embraced. This woman was one of my many American cousins. Her name was Mikayla.

We were best friends, and did just about everything together.

I let go of her. "I can't believe you're here!" I said. "When did you arrive?"

"Thirteen years ago." Mikayla said. "I made it as a singer, and was able to pay for an alias that would allow me to live here with you. I was a bit disappointed to find that you had run off with your family to get married. So, Uncle Hoa was alive all this time?"

I nodded. "Someone else died in his place, and somehow got identified as my father." I said. "He was held prisoner in the Yuuhino estate for twelve years. I'm still waking up, thinking he was just a dream, and very nearly breaking down in tears when I find he's still here."

"And Aunt Michelle..." Mikayla said.

We both lowered our heads. I didn't have time to feel down.

I had to find that girl. I raised my head and looked around.

"Hey, I live around here," Mikayla said. "Why don't you come home with me? Come meet my husband and daughter."

That caught my attention. "Daughter?" I asked. "You had a kid?"

"Shocking, I know!" Mikayla said. "It took two whole years, too! Come on! I want you to meet my little miracle!"

Mikayla took my hand and started pulling me hurriedly down the sidewalk, to a particular house, and led me inside.

It was nice. She was living well, from the looks of things.

"Downstairs, you two! We have a guest!" Mikayla called.

Not a minute later, the girl I was looking for came downstairs. I thought I recognized her.

She looked like Mikayla, with blue eyes. Then, Mikayla's husband came downstairs.

I very nearly spun around, and ran out of there. John came in, and looked at me, with the same shock. "Thatcher-san?!" I exclaimed.

"Mori-san?!" John exclaimed, slightly louder.

Mikayla looked back and forth between us. "Did I miss something? When did you two meet?" She asked.

"Fourteen years ago," I said. "John used to come over, and pick up herbs for his mother."

Ukyoumaru couldn't have chosen anyone else's daughter?!

Not only were they related, but, the girl's father was a stalker!

"Mori-san, how do you know Mikayla?" John asked.

"She's my cousin..." I said. "Who'd've thunk? You married someone of my family, and, now, we're cousins, too?"

I cast a glance over at the girl. "That's Ginko." Mikayla said. "She is my miracle!"

I put on a smile, unsure of how to react.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Fukai Mori!" I said.

She nodded, shyly. "I'm Ginko Thatcher." She said. "Have we met before? You look familiar?"

Sharp. She already noticed the resemblance.

"I can't say we have." I said. "Mika-chan, I can't stay long. I have to get back before everyone starts waking up! I'll see you later, though, okay?"

"Oh. Okay." Mikayla said.

"Nice to meet you, Ginko-chan! G-good to see you again, Thatcher-san, Mika-chan!" I said. "Later!"

I headed out, and started home. How could Ukyoumaru do this to me?!

Not only is that girl his cousin, twice removed, but, she's also John Thatcher's kid!

My head was spinning, all the way home, and storming when I got there.

Bankotsu came down, and looked at my face. Disturbance touched his.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked.

"Eh?" I said.

"'Eh?' nothing! You haven't looked that bad since you found out that your father wasn't your real father!" Bankotsu said. "What the hell happened?"

I sighed. "Do you _really_ want to know?" I asked.

He nodded, slowly, looking cautious...

_Hope this turned out better than the last one! Please, review!_


	7. Easily cheered up

**I can't believe this story's going so well...anyway, get the review count to 50 on both my stories, and I'll post my latest story. SesshoumaruXMori, anyone?**

Bankotsu stared at me.

I nodded, slowly. "So, you see, she's probably not best for Ukyoumaru." I said. "I wouldn't really mind if she were merely related to us, 'cause she's Mika-chan's daughter. But, Thatcher-san's daughter...it doesn't feel right...what're the odds that my cousin would marry, and bear the child of the man who practically stalked me!"

Bankotsu sat back, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you know all of your relatives yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"Not funny!" I said. "Come on, Anata! How are we supposed to tell Ukyoumaru?! Or, if not tell him, find out whether or not this girl is good for him?!"

"You doubt your own son's ability to pick a good woman to be with?" Bankotsu asked. "Mori, he was raised by us. The best possible example of a perfect match. He knows how to impress the girl he wants because of me. He knows what kind of girl he wants because of you. Are you really worried about his judgement?"

I crossed my arms, and legs, fighting a scowl.

Bankotsu looked at me. "What's with that look?" He asked.

"What look? I don't have a look right now?" I said.

"I've never seen you make that face..." Bankotsu said. "Are you jealous of that girl?"

That...was very hard to take in.

"J-jealous..." I said. "I...don't know..."

"You're jealous of her! I don't believe it!" Bankotsu said.

"Shut up..." I said. "I'm not gonna deny it...I am a bit jealous...I just...feel like I'm being replaced...and I don't want Ukyoumaru to be hurt by her, if she decides she doesn't love him..."

"Isn't that supposed to be a father's problem?" Bankotsu asked.

"I suppose..." I said. "But, try to see this from my point of view! Imagine Hikarimi grown up, beautiful, perfect, graceful, and innocent. She's going to find someone to love, too, you know!"

Bankotsu looked a bit sick. "I see what you're getting at," Bankotsu said. "But, I don't see any way to stop this, or make you feel any better about it. So, what do you want to do?"

I lowered my head, getting frustrated now.

"I don't know!" I said, my voice breaking. "My little boy...he's playing the hardest game out there...he doesn't realise that he could get seriously hurt...he's probably won the game already, but...that doesn't mean I'm not worried that he might lose..."

I fought my tears with everything I had. I wanted nothing more than to cry all day, fall asleep, wake up the next morning, and find that this predicament was only a dream.

But, I knew it wasn't. I had done just that the year before I got pregnant with Ukyoumaru.

It didn't work. This would be, no matter what I did.

"Hahaue..." came a soft voice.

I looked up. Ukyoumaru came in, looking a little worried.

Had he heard what I said?

He came to me, and hugged me.

Yup. He heard me. "It's alright." Ukyoumaru assured me. "I like Gin-chan. She's kind, clever, and, in a way, strong. But, she's not becoming my new mother! You'll never lose that place to anyone!"

I put my arms around him, still trying not to cry.

"Arigatou, Ukyoumaru..." I said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound so distrusting..."

I held on to him for a little longer, before he pulled away, and sat between me and Bankotsu.

"There, see?" Bankotsu said. "Now, why are you calming down for him? I was telling you there was nothing to worry about?"

"It's something you have to be direct about. He got that from me, by the way!" I said. "And you're not the one falling in love with my cousin's daughter!"

Bankotsu shrugged at that last one.

"You won that one before it even started!" Ukyoumaru said. "You're amazing, Hahaue!"

"Thank you!" I said.

Bankotsu reached around behind me, and threw his arm around my neck, trapping me in a playful head-lock. "That's all you'll ever beat me at!" Bankotsu said. "I'm still the cooler parent here!"

I grunted, trying to get free.

"Are you really?" I asked. "You have one epic battle to tell about, where as I have at least two. You have the battle skills, and impossible strength, but, I have the magic, and tact, as well as some sword-fighting skills! Shall I go on?"

He gave me an evil smirk. "Oh, man..." I said.

I was in for it. "You're gonna call me out on skill?" Bankotsu said. "Then, I know I have a bunch of techniques that you could never match! Need I go into detail?"

I gave that a little thought, and felt myself blush.

"You would not!" I said.

"Try me!" Bankotsu said. "You'll suffer for it tonight!"

I felt myself blushing deeper.

"Humph!" I said. "I can call you out on other things, anyway! Let's take this to the training ground! This'll get pretty dangerous, really quick!"

Ukyoumaru stared at us. "You two have a very scary relationship!" He said.

"Oh, this is nothing!" Bankotsu said. "You should see it when I get her mad!"

I leered at him. "As I recall, I got you mad when we were at our scariest!" I said. "I was merely deffending myself from your attacks!"

"Deffending yourself?!" Bankotsu said. "You used your powers to throw an entire tree at me!"

"You were coming at me with Banryuu!" I said.

This arguement got loud, and wild. We trashed the living room on our way out, and scared a bunch of villagers as we sped through, on our way out of the village.

We came back beaten, dirty, and smiling at each other, as though nothing had happened.

The smiles were merely for show. We enjoyed watching everyone's jaws drop at the sudden change in mood between us. "Mori, I love you!" Bankotsu said.

"I love you, too!" I said.

I put my arms around him. He threw one arm over my shoulders.

"What was I so upset about earlier, anyway?" I asked. "With all the excitement...I don't remember anything that happened between you sitting down to talk with me, and when we finally came to our senses half-way to Tokyo?"

"I don't remember why you were upset, but, I remember everything that happened from the moment you started that arguement up to this point!" Bankotsu said.

"_I_ didn't start anything!" I said. "You started it with the whole 'I'm the cooler parent!'."

"What happened to the 'I don't remember anything'?" Bankotsu asked.

We argued all the way back to the house, until Hana came crying to me, asking me and Bankotsu to fix the living room. Unable to tell her no, I started cleaning up the living room.

Bankotsu took quite a bit of convincing, but, eventually, he came to help me.

I did remembered why I was so upset this morning, but, I wasn't so upset by it, anymore.

I knew I could trust Ukyoumaru with something like this.

Besides, he wasn't really replacing me. For falling in love was a natural thing for everyone...right?

_Hahaue - Mother  
Anata - Dear/My love _

_Hmmm...I find this touching, funny, and random...none the less, I like it! Please, review!_


	8. Premonition

**Hiya! Thanks for reading the story! I'm afraid I lost pretty much all inspiration for this story due to a new one, so, this one's going to end soon. Enjoy anyway!**

My name is Mori. I am thirty years old.

Today is Ukyoumaru's birthday. It'll be the last day we spend in the modern era.

We're still working out the issues of leaving Ukyoumaru's girlfriend, Ginko.

But, for now, that's set aside so that Ukyoumaru can enjoy his birthday.

Hana brought the last couple of dishes to the table.

Ukyoumaru was reffusing to put on a party hat that Hikarimi had made for him, although, she was about to resolve that arguement easily.

I heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it.

The Thatcher family was here for Ukyoumaru's party. I let them in, trying to look pleased to see them _all_. They gathered around the table.

Hikarimi was giggling happily as Ukyoumaru put on the party hat.

Bankotsu brought in the pile of gifts that had been hidden in the attic.

Papa was lighting the candles on the cake.

I smiled. Everything was going perfectly.

Everyone gathered around, looking at Ukyoumaru, who put Hikarimi on his shoulders, and stood so that he could reach the candles on the over-sized cake Hana had made.

He hesitated, just to increase the suspense. Everyone smiled at him.

How had they all seen this? I was the only one who could tell he was acting.

He blew out the candles. Everyone applauded for him.

I went around to take Hikarimi. Just as I got her off of his shoulders, I couldn't here anything.

But, the feeling I got was horrible.

Ukyoumaru was no longer smiling. An evil aura surrounded him.

He looked at me, and the look in his eyes made my blood run cold.

He had a look like he was dazed, but, furious.

I blinked.

I was suddenly looking at Bankotsu's face, directly above me.

"It's about time!" Bankotsu said. "You were having a nightmare."

I realised that my breathing was heavy, and I was sweating bullets.

I looked around. It was about sunrise, I could see the faint light of it.

"Ukyoumaru!" I said.

I got up, grabbed my robe, and threw it on as I headed to check on him.

He was asleep on the couch in the living room, just as peaceful as he ever was.

I sighed heavily, and pulled the blanket back over him.

Back at the top of the stairs, I explained my nightmare to Bankotsu.

"Possessed?" Bankotsu asked.

"I think so." I whispered. "It was evil, and had taken over his mind...that's all I know."

"I think you're paranoid." Bankotsu whispered. "Just as soon as we get home, you should come back with me. We'll go out with the Shichinintai, and take down that village of theives and murderers that I've heard about. They might actually be a challenge. You can take a little stress out on them, and then we'll spend the night together, on a bed of corpses."

Just the thought of death made me feel uncomfortable.

"You're just trying to get me covered in blood again." I whispered. "However, I guess I could use a challenge. Sure, we can do that. The bed of corpses, though..."

"Just part of the picture in my head," Bankotsu whispered. "You look good as a psycho-killer."

I blushed slightly. We went back to bed.

Later that morning, I was working hard to help Hana cook for Ukyoumaru.

Everyone was hard at work, whether it was holding the door closed to keep out un-invited guests, or putting up decorations, or cleaning, they were working hard.

Even Ukyoumaru. He was working hard to stay put, and not help out as I had asked him.

By now, I had completely forgotten my nightmare.

Everyone was too busy to worry about anything else.

Hikarimi ran in, and went to Ukyoumaru.

"Aniki, look what I made for you!" She said. "Wear it for your party, okay?"

"Hikarimi..." Ukyoumaru said.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Hikarimi asked.

I heard a knock at the back door, and went to check.

The Thatchers had finally arrived. "Oh, thank goodness!" I said. "Now the only one missing is Onee-sama! Please, come in!"

I led them in, seating Ginko at the kitchen table with Ukyoumaru, and Mikayla and John in the living room.

"Geez, where did she go, anyway?" I asked.

"Mori-chan, the omlette!" Hana called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I ran back into the kitchen to get back to work. Soon, everything was ready, and Mitsukai was back, with a gift box in her hand.

"Sorry, I'm late! I had to go see one of our brothers for gift ideas." Mitsukai told me. "He was such a big help! I wish we'd have invited him."

I stared at her for a second. "Never mind!" I said. "Hurry! Everything's ready, just take a spot at the table!"

Everyone was gathering around the kitchen table. Ukyoumaru was wearing the hand-made party hat Hikarimi had given him, and had her on his shoulders.

At Ukyoumaru's request, we were not going to sing. Just because he was a little old for it.

So, he stood up, and waited on everyone to gather around.

Papa finished lighting the candles on the cake, brought it to the table, and set it down infront of Ukyoumaru. Papa took a spot beside me, and everyone turned their attention to Ukyoumaru.

He took a deep breath, and looked at all of us, smirking slightly.

A slight giggle went around. Hikarimi looked a bit impatient. She was going to blow out those candles herself if he didn't hurry up. Finally, he blew out the candles in one breath.

Everyone applauded for him. Hana and Papa got to work, cutting up the cake.

I took Hikarimi off of Ukyoumaru's shoulders so that he could get to his presents.

Right about the time that I got her, I remembered my nightmare.

But, looking at Ukyoumaru, he was perfectly happy, smiling his very best smile.

I was relieved, and happy. In the living room, Ukyoumaru tore open package after package, finding everything to his liking. Everyone watched in anticipation as he took each package.

All the while, I felt just a little uneasy. John was leering at Ukyoumaru, in a way that told me I shouldn't get too comfortable.

Bankotsu loosened his hold on my waist. He had noticed this, too.

Our child was being threatened. That was the worst mistake anyone could make.

Hikarimi gave a smaller package to Ukyoumaru. John finally started smiling.

"Ukyoumaru." I said.

He looked at me. I shook my head very slowly.

Ukyoumaru gave me a funny look as he set the present down.

I put a barrier around him, and nodded.

He reached through the barrier, and picked the box up. Just as soon as he had it open, something came flying out of it, hit the barrier, and rebounded into the ceiling.

There, it stuck. A nasty looking dart. I glared over at John, as I went to Ukyoumaru, and let the barrier down to hug him. I couldn't call him out. The gift wasn't tagged, so, I had no proof that he had even brought it in. Bankotsu was frustrated as well, knowing he couldn't do anything about John without proof, either. Bankotsu pulled the dart out of the ceiling.

Everyone was freaking out, except for John.

After several crying fits out of Hana, Mikayla, Ginko, Mitsukai, and Hikarimi, everyone calmed down, and started to hang out again. I stayed close to Ukyoumaru.

John continued to leer at him. Then, to my complete horror, he looked over at Hikarimi.

I had to stop him. Around eight o'clock, I pulled John aside.

"What's the big idea?" I asked. "What are you going to gain by hurting my kids? I can see why you don't like Ukyoumaru, as he's dating your daughter-"

John scoffed. "I could care less if he went ahead and took her virginity!" He said.

I was horrified. "She means nothing to me." John said. "The only thing that kept me from killing her was the fact that she looked exactly like the child I imagined we'd have!"

I was angry, and hurt, and horrified, and absolutely sick all at once.

"That's right. I married Mikayla because she looked like you." John said. "With you back, I thought I had no further reason to stay with her, and had several plans to get rid of her, and her daughter. But, now that you know that it was me, I suppose I can't have you."

I felt a horrible rage inside me. Not only was he hurting my family, he was thinking he could get away with it, and get me to go with him.

"That's fine, I suppose..." John said.

I was on alert now. "But, if I can't have you..." John said. "No one can!"

I heard a metal click, and got ready to fight. All of a sudden, a pair of thin arms threw themselves around his neck, and held tight. "You won't lay a finger on her!" Ginko cried. "Leave her alone!"

"Gin-chan!" I said.

"Little wretch!" John said.

I heard a nasty squishing sound, and Ginko cried out in pain.

Everyone turned to look, as Ginko fell off of John's back, and landed on her's, with a knife in her belly. Ukyoumaru never looked so furious up until that day...

_I'm loving these cliff hangers, aren't ya'll? Lol! Please, review!_


	9. Test of love and courage!

**I've made a few calculations. My story will most likely end at 11 chapters. Then, I'm afraid, there are no other BankotsuXMori stories. So sorry. However, I have a very good story coming right after this one, so, please don't stop reading from me!**

Something changed in Ukyoumaru's eyes.

Like a candle that sat behind them was blown out.

I had never seen such perfect rage in his eyes.

His aura was changing. Becoming hateful.

I picked up Ginko, and got her out of the way, feeling that we were in a dangerous spot.

Mikayla was in hysterics, taking her daughter hurriedly, but, carefully.

I looked at Ukyoumaru, who was still standing, glaring at John.

John was backing off, slowly. Everyone was beginning to feel his aura.

Even those of us who didn't have spiritual powers.

"Ukyoumaru, doushita no?" I said.

He didn't even look at me. He always answered me if he heard me.

"Ukyoumaru!" I said.

A dark aura started rolling off of him.

"That's Mamoru's power!" Mitsukai gasped. "Mori, don't tell me you've kept my hair?"

I looked at her, horrified.

"Baka! We're going to die now!" Mitsukai snapped. "That was the demonic side of his power! I don't know how it hasn't gotten loose until now, but, because you kept my hair, he's got the demonic power now! We won't survive his rage!"

Right about then, Ukyoumaru took a step toward John.

Just as soon as he put his foot back down, some un-seen force knocked us all back, and destroyed the house. Just as soon as it passed, I realised that I couldn't move without feeling pain. I couldn't bear to sit up.

I couldn't call out to the others. For several painful minutes, all I could do was lie there, and listen to some terrible screaming. Then...

"Hahaue..." came a demonic voice.

All of a sudden, I could move. I sat up with a start, and saw Ukyoumaru looking at me, holding John by his neck. "Hahaue," Ukyoumaru said. "Please tell me how Gin-chan is doing."

I got up, and looked around. The first people I saw were Bankotsu, and Hikarimi in a bundle just off from me. Hikarimi was unconcious, and Bankotsu was frozen in pain.

I took a step toward them, and pain shot through my leg.

I let out a scream of agony.

"Gin-chan, Hahaue!" Ukyoumaru said, impatiently.

Tears came to my eyes. I looked around, and spotted Ginko and Mikayla.

I went over to them, and checked on Ginko.

She was losing blood really fast, and needed to be treated, quickly.

I looked around for some way to treat her. Hana's first-aid kit appeared infront of me.

I got to work treating Ginko's wounds. I worked quickly, but, carefully.

Just as soon as the wound was covered, I looked over at Ukyoumaru.

"The wound is deep, but, not very big." I said. "She'll make it."

I stood up, and headed over to Bankotsu and Hikarimi.

I couldn't touch Bankotsu without hurting him. Hikarimi was out cold, but, she was alive.

My heart was tearing though. I heard the screaming start again, and looked over my shoulder.

Ukyoumaru was torturing John. The bastard deserved it. But, I didn't want my Ukyoumaru to be the one to do it. Bankotsu grunted loudly, as he placed his hand on my knee.

I looked at him. "Don't move! You're hurting yourself!" I said.

"All...it is is...pain!...I'm not...hurt!" Bankotsu grunted.

He sat up. "We have to stop Ukyoumaru!" came a voice.

Mitsukai crawled out from under what used to be a door. "How are you able to move after that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh, please! It was my power to start with!" Mitsukai said. "I'm not about to let it get to me!"

She pulled herself to a sit, and sighed heavily.

"Ukyoumaru has to calm down," Mitsukai said. "That demon's about ready to take over completely. If he gets taken over, there's no saving anyone in town."

I looked over at Ukyoumaru, beating the life out of the nearly-dead John Thatcher, with seemingly no remorse whatsoever. I had to stop this.

I held up my hands, as if to grab something.

"Bow and arrow!" I said.

An old bow, and arrow appeared in each hand, and I took hold of them.

"Mori!" Bankotsu grunted.

"Daijoubu dayo!" I said. "I won't hit him!"

I stood up, set the arrow on the bow, and looked at Ukyoumaru.

I could see the demon. If I could scar it, that would keep it busy, and give us a chance to talk some sense into Ukyoumaru. I pulled the arrow back on the bow, taking aim for the demon.

"Just stall him!" I said.

I let the arrow fly. It flew clean across the area, and stopped just short.

Ukyoumaru laughed demonicly. "Trying to hit your own son?" His voice was twisted, and evil. "How un-motherly of you!"

The arrow spun around, and came flying back at me. I took the hit, knowing it would hit my loved ones if I moved. I fell somewhere, hit my head, and went unconcious...

**_Ginko's POV_**

My name is Ginko Thatcher. I am twelve years old.

I fell in love with a boy called Ukyoumaru. His thirteenth birthday was today.

My father went crazy during the celebration, and tried to kill Ukyoumaru's mother.

I tried to stop him, and ended up getting stabbed, and falling unconcious.

I have just woken up to the sound of a creepy voice, and heard a loud crash.

The knife wasn't in me, anymore. I slowly sat up, grunting through the pain of my stab wound.

Looking around, I saw that the house had been destroyed.

Ukyoumaru's father, younger sister, and aunt were just a few meters away.

They were looking somewhere off behind them, where a dust cloud was floating up.

I looked behind me. My mother was unconcious behind me.

I looked up. Ukyoumaru was beating up my father, without touching him.

That's when it hit me. I had been right.

He, and his mother, and his sister had abnormal powers.

I had felt something odd about them. I wasn't sure until now.

"Ukyou-kun!" I cried out.

He turned to look at me. "It's okay! You can stop now!" I said. "I'm fine now!"

Ukyoumaru's eyes were filled with rage. He looked back at my father without saying a word.

"Stop it! Ukyou-kun!" I screamed. "He's had enough! Please!"

He stopped again, and looked at me.

"Stupid boy," He said. "Obeying every command he's given! I'm not going to let go so easily! I will be free!"

He turned to face me, and raised his hand. Pieces of debris floated up, and came at me.

I gasped, closing my eyes, and raising my hands up to protect myself.

I heard little feet, and alot of banging sounds.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Ukyoumaru's little sister had protected me with some kind of barrier. "Hikarimi-chan!" I said.

She looked at me. "Aniki wo tasukete!" Hikarimi said.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's save my brother!" Hikarimi said. "I have the powers, you have the voice he can hear. We can deffinitely save Aniki!"

I was very nervous.

"This could kill us, couldn't it?" I asked.

"It's better than letting him kill everybody, and then himself!" Hikarimi said. "Please! Aniki no tame ni!"

Somehow, I understood her. I spoke very little Japanese, but, I knew that she had to be asking for help. I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's do this!" I said. "What's the plan?"

"Just keep calling out his name until we're close enough to truly calm him!" Hikarimi said. "Follow me, okay?"

I slowly stood up, and nodded. She started toward Ukyoumaru, with her hands out infront of her.

I followed her. "Ukyou-kun!" I yelled.

He was frozen, briefly. Then, more debris came flying at us.

I screamed, and ducked down. I heard the impacts, but, never felt anything.

"Come on!" Hikarimi said.

I looked up. She had protected me. "Thanks!" I said, standing back up.

"Just keep calling out to him!" Hikarimi said.

We kept on. "Ukyou-kun!" I yelled.

He shook his head, and sent more debris. I closed my eyes.

"Ukyou-kun!" I yelled again.

I didn't hear any impacts this time. I opened my eyes, and saw that it had all stopped half-way.

"Ukyou-kun!" I yelled again.

It all fell, and Ukyoumaru held his head, as though in pain.

"Ukyou-kun!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He fell to his knees. We finally reached him.

I knelt down beside him, and put my arms around him. "I'll strengthen the seal, now!" Hikarimi said, putting her hand on Ukyoumaru's forehead.

I held onto Ukyoumaru, whispering his name repeatedly against his chest.

Hikarimi grunted. "The demon's fighting!" She said. "Aniki! Akiramenai!"

Something was fighting her? What was she asking for?

"Hikarimi-chan-"

"Don't talk to me! Aniki needs you to call his name!" Hikarimi said, her little voice strained to speak.

I jumped at her tone. "Ukyou-kun!" I said.

"That's not his name!" Hikarimi said.

I looked at her. "But, we're not that close yet!" I said.

"That's no excuse when his life's on the line!" Hikarimi said. "Do it! Call him!"

I hesitated, and looked at Ukyoumaru. He was in pain. Because I wasn't helping him.

"Fukai, right?" I asked. "Fukai Ukyoumaru!"

Ukyoumaru let out an evil scream. "That's it! Almost got it!" Hikarimi said.

"Fukai Ukyoumaru, I think this is the phrase I'm looking for." I said. "Here goes...Atashi wa...Ukyoumaru ga...daisuki!"

In a second, it all stopped.

_Daijoubu dayo - It's alright_

_Aniki wo tasukete - Let's save big brother_

_Atashi wa Ukyoumaru ga daisuki - I love you, Ukyoumaru._

_Yup! Cliff hangers are my new best friend! Two more chapters to go, people! Review like crazy!_


	10. Letting Go

**Penultimate chapter. Here it goes!**

My name is Mori. I am thirty years old.

The last thing I remember before I was knocked out was trying to hit a demon with a sacred arrow, and having it thrown back at me.

Ukyoumaru was probably possessed, by now. I opened my eyes with a start, and looked around.

I was in a hospital room. I knew I wasn't dead, then.

I sat up. No one was in here. But, they had been here. I saw my kimono on the night desk, with a note on it. I picked up the note.

'_Good, you're awake._' It read. '_Hurry and get dressed. Ukyoumaru has something he wants to say to you._'

Bankotsu's note, no doubt. Only he would use such old kanji, and write the letter so casually.

I quickly changed out of the hospital gown, into my kimono, and went to the door.

I was hesitant to open it, wondering what I might find.

So, when I opened the door, and saw just Ukyoumaru, standing there, I was a bit scared that something had happened to the others.

He came to me, looking very sad. "What happened? Are they alright?" I asked.

"No, they're fine." Ukyoumaru said. "Hikarimi was worn out from fighting, and everyone had minor injuries from the attack, but, no one was seriously hurt."

"Ginko?" I said.

"She's going to be just fine." Ukyoumaru said. "Jijiue and Babaue were fine, too. Mikayla-anee goes to visit John, and always comes back crying. Chichiue is watching over Hikarimi. Mitsukai-oba-san is waiting on you."

Ukyoumaru hung his head. "This is my fault..." He said. "Everyone's hurt because of me..."

I shook my head, and hugged him.

"It's my fault." I said. "I kept Mitsukai's powers, without thinking that my children might receive them. I'm so sorry that I made you feel guilty for something I did."

I noticed his hair was cut short, like any modern era boy's hair.

"Your hair." I said.

He nodded. "Mitsukai-oba-san cut most of it, to get rid of my powers for me." Ukyoumaru said. "Mikayla-anee cut the rest, saying it looked better this way."

I pulled away from him to look at his face. He looked so different without his hair.

"Well, I suppose it'll grow back out in a few years." I said. "Anyway, you had something to tell me?"

He sighed. "Yes." Ukyoumaru said. "Hahaue...I...I want to live here."

I stared at him. "W-what?" I asked.

"I want to live here, with Gin-chan." Ukyoumaru said. "Mikayla-anee has already made arrangements for if you say yes. She even wants to help me get a 'career' in music or movies, whatever it was."

"But, Ukyoumaru, we live so far away, and we can't bring our students here?" I said.

"I know." Ukyoumaru said. "That's why I'm the only one staying. I want to start a life here, Hahaue."

I was hurt. He would be so far away from me if he stayed here. That would make it hard for me to come see him. But, he was ready to start a life here, and that made me feel proud.

I wasn't sure what to do, now. "You make it sound like it was an easy decision." I said.

"It wasn't, believe me." Ukyoumaru said. "But, Gin-chan doesn't want me to leave, and I really don't want to leave her after the trauma of finding out her father hates her. I love her, Hahaue. Don't get me wrong, I love you, and Chichiue, and everyone else at the school, and in the Shichinintai. But, all of you have each other. Whereas, Gin-chan only has her mother now."

I nodded slowly. He was more than ready, now.

I knew it was time to let him go. He needed this.

Tears came to my eyes. "If...anything should...go wrong..." I said, my broken voice throwing off my speech.

"I know." Ukyoumaru said. "Arigatou, Hahaue. I'll make you proud."

"Oh, Ukyoumaru, I'm already so very proud!" I said.

I held him, crying just a little.

"I'm going to miss you, though." I said. "Heck, I already miss you."

I hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, too, Hahaue." Ukyoumaru said. "I'll miss everyone."

I slowly, and very reluctantly let go of him. "Very well." I said. "You may stay. Just a heads up, but, Mikayla is a bit of a girly-girl, and complains when something isn't the latest fashion, or isn't absolutely, perfectly neat, and clean. Ginko will tell you the same thing!"

He smiled, and laughed lightly. I was happy to have made him smile.

"Take me to the others, okay?" I asked.

Ukyoumaru led me to the waiting room, where I was greeted with a bunch of hugs, and smiles, and happy tears. Mikayla and Ginko were watching me. I looked at them, smiling sadly, and nodded. Ginko smiled brightly, jumping onto Ukyoumaru, and kissing him.

I sighed, and picked up Hikarimi. She had enormous, dark circles around her eyes.

I smiled. "Ukyoumaru tells me you fought for him?" I said.

She smiled lazily. "I sealed the demon, Mama!" Hikarimi said. "And I'm only a little tired!"

I hugged her. "That's my girl!" I said.

We all headed out of the village. "You're sure about this?" Bankotsu asked Ukyoumaru.

"Hai, Chichiue." Ukyoumaru said. "I've never been more sure of anything."

"Alright." Bankotsu said. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

I pulled out my old whistle, and blew it. Kazeji came.

Everyone said good bye, one at a time. Finally, at the end of it all, Hikarimi went to her brother.

"Aniki..." She said. "Please...come back with us?"

She broke down into tears. Ukyoumaru knelt down infront of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hikarimi," Ukyoumaru said. "I can't. Gin-chan needs me."

"I need you, too!" Hikarimi said. "Without you, I can't learn to fight. I can't reach the top shelf in the library, or even win a sparring match without you there to help me!"

Hikarimi hugged him tightly, sobbing over his shoulder.

"Hikarimi," Ukyoumaru said. "You don't realise how much you really don't need me. You can do all those things without me, you just don't know it yet! And, with me out of the way, you're free to chase your dream!"

She pulled away to look at him. "C-can I?...Really?" Hikarimi asked.

Ukyoumaru nodded. "I'm not taking your spot light anymore." Ukyoumaru said. "You have our parents' full attention. They'll help you."

Hikarimi looked back at us. Bankotsu in particular. I began to wonder what her 'dream' was.

She looked back at her brother. "Aniki." Hikarimi said. "Take care of Ginko-san. She's a good girl."

Ukyoumaru nodded, and Hikarimi came back to us.

Papa, Hana, Mitsukai, Bankotsu, and Hikarimi got onto Kazeji.

I hesitated, just taking one last good look at my little boy.

Slowly but surely, I got onto Kazeji, and started up. I kept watching Ukyoumaru, until we were no longer in sight. Just as soon as I lost sight of him, I sighed, and looked ahead.

Papa took my hand, and squeezed it gently. I looked at him. He smiled, slightly.

He understood completely. I knew he did. I nodded, and sighed.

"It'll be okay." I said. "It's not like I'll never see him again! And, who knows? Maybe he'll make an excellent actor?"

Back in the Sengoku period, I dropped Papa, Hana, Mitsukai, and Hikarimi off at the school, and took Bankotsu back to the Shichinintai's hide-out.

"Wanna stay a while?" Bankotsu asked.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Baka, of course it's okay!" Bankotsu said. "Besides, you look like you need a little more time away from your class."

I lowered my head, and leaned against him.

"I'm so proud of him," I said. "I'm happy that Ukyoumaru has pretty much become a man. But, it still hurts so bad to leave him..."

Bankotsu put his arms around me. "I know." He said. "Don't think you're the only one hurting, here. I've just lost my only heir. The Shichinintai is done, just as soon as I retire."

I thought back on what Ukyoumaru had said to Hikarimi, for whatever reason.

"Maybe not..." I said. "Unless I'm completely wrong. We need to talk to Hikarimi once you have some free time."

"What're you talking about?" Bankotsu asked.

"You'll see!" I said.

_Finally. It took a whole two days to write this, and find a decent ending! Hang on! There's a five-year time skip coming!_


	11. Sounds like a Happy Ending to me!

**Last chapter! Remember, I have said, there will be no more BankotsuXMori stories. None. I have lost interest in the pair, so, I'm going to start a new one! Remember, I need 50 comments on each story before I post a new one!**

My name is Mori. I am thirty-five years old, going on thirty-six.

My husband, Bankotsu of the Shichinintai, has recently moved in with me, and our children, Hikarimi, Yaku, and Soku.

Yaku and Soku are only four years old, but, they have some kind of a cleverness about them, and I fear they will unleash it on their father when I have my back turned.

Hikarimi is only twelve, but, she is the potential leader of the next Shichinintai. She has mastered each members' fight style, and even created her own fight style. She has yet to use it.

Our oldest son, Ukyoumaru, lives five hundred years away, in the time I was born in.

My cousin, Mikayla, has been teaching him the basics to become famous, and has yet to tell me what he's decided to do.

I am pregnant with Bankotsu and my fifth child. Many things are expected of this child, as well.

Hana, my adopted mother, and my father help me keep up with my kids, and my students, teaching them how to read, and cook, unable to teach them beyond the basics of house-care.

My half-sister, Mitsukai, has married Renkotsu. They are expecting a child in the winter.

I am coming back from my trip to the modern era, to visit Ukyoumaru, and I'm rather excited to get there as fast as possible.

I could see the school. I could hear very, very loud yelling.

"Oh, my." I said. "I told him to stop yelling like that! He's going to hurt his throat!"

I sighed. "Never mind!" I said. "I'll let him lose his voice! He'll know better next time!"

When I got to the school grounds, the yelling had ceased.

"He's done it." I said. "I swear. He's even more stubbourn than he was twenty years ago!"

I got off of Kazeji, and headed in. The kids were standing in a neat line, smiling sweetly.

"Okaeri-nasai! Okaa-sama!" They said.

They gave a little greeting bow. I nodded.

"Tadaima!" I said. "To the family room, everyone! Aniki gave us a gift!"

They ran to the family room. I looked around.

"Bankotsu, where are you?" I called.

I heard footsteps. A door opened. He came to me, and greeted me with a kiss.

"I could hear you yelling!" I said.

He stiffened. I smiled. "You won't say anything? Why is that?" I asked.

Bankotsu looked around. "You've lost your voice, haven't you?" I asked.

I saw him beginning to sweat. I nodded, very slowly.

"I told you to stop yelling so much!" I said. "This is exactly why I said so! You'll listen to me, next time, right?"

He gave a slight nod.

"You'll listen to me when I tell you the fastest way to fix your throat, right?" I asked.

Another slight nod. "I'd like to get in a few more promises, but, I know I can't really make you do anything!" I said. "So, no talking, for at least a week. I'll find some way to help you comunicate. Meanwhile, to the family room, I brought a gift from Ukyoumaru!"

We went to join the kids, and I pulled out the small, flat package.

"What is it?" Hikarimi asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yaku and Soku asked in unison.

"We're about to find out." I said.

I sat in the middle of the room, and everyone gathered around me, as I began to open the package carefully. I pulled the paper off, to reveal an album CD, with a picture of Ukyoumaru, and his girlfriend Ginko, back-to-back on the front. They were both holding microphones.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Okaa-sama, why is Aniki's picture on the front of this CD case?" Hikarimi asked.

"You'll see!" I said.

I dug out my old boom box, put the CD in, and it began to play.

We heard Ginko first. She was very good. Very soft, and sweet.

Then, Ukyoumaru came in. He was...amazing couldn't even cover how good he was.

I had never imagined my Ukyoumaru singing. But, hearing him...it suited him. That was what he was ment to do. Tears of pure joy flooded my eyes.

Soon, we came to the last song. My face was already tear-stained.

But, the last track...he wrote it himself...a song for us...I simply couldn't stop myself from crying the whole time it played. I thought myself stupid for crying when the song was so good. But, I was crying, and couldn't stop. I was so proud of my Ukyoumaru.

When Bankotsu could speak again, the first thing he told me was that Ukyoumaru's CD was now his favorite. The children played it all the time. Even during work.

They all seemed to do better at everything, hearing their brother sing his heart out.

Hikarimi in particular.

Whenever Ukyoumaru had a new album, he wasn't able to promise us the first copy, but, he could certainly promise us the best. Always a special track for us. Always the songs that didn't play on the radio. Always the songs his fans didn't know he had. And he always delivered them in person.

He couldn't always visit. But, we understood why. He and Ginko went all the way, getting married, and having children of their own. And guess who was going to babysit for them when they had work? I was more than happy to step up, and help out, whenever they were busy.

So, everything was great. The perfect life once more.

This next line is old, and worn out, but, it's the best possible line to describe this ending; And we all lived Happily Ever After...

_There you have it! Life as a Mercenary's Wife is complete! Now, my next story is a SesshoumaruXOC, so, please look forward to it, and bring my review count to 50!_


End file.
